“Bump mapping” has been used to identify methods for adding detail to a surface. Such bump mapping has been used in the graphics design arts, including video games, and other industry areas for many years.
However, there are disadvantages with available bump mapping methods and systems, concerning filtering and anti-aliasing. For example, available methods and systems require too intensive and/or expensive precomputation to be computed during runtime, or too much of an approximation to the shading model(s). For example, when viewed at a distance, standard MIP (“multum in parvo”) mapping of a bump map does not capture changes in specularity, i.e., the appearance of specular reflections of light. Such specular reflections of light is ignored by some existing methods due to the intensive computations required.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fast, compatible with existing texture filtering hardware, and minimal precomputation to handle bump shapes during runtime.